


lucky like a falling star

by springofviolets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Breeding Kink, F/M, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), Top Allura, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/pseuds/springofviolets
Summary: So Lance had some ideas, sure. But suffice to say, looking back, he has to admit they were a little binary and, despite being at a space military academy, very human-normative.Or: Lance eagerly bottoms for Allura's alien tentadicc.





	lucky like a falling star

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo. i guess i wrote het. a couple notes.
> 
> 1\. allura's anatomy looks like [this](https://www.primalhardwere.com/product/OGLP) in my mind (nsfw, links to a toy).  
> 2\. her anatomy is acknowledged as non-human but lance uses "dick" out of convenience.  
> 3\. i had to do this... it was an injustice that i didn't see ANY fic with allura doing the fucking that didn't involve strap-ons.  
> 4\. title is from garbage - supervixen!

The thing was, as surprising as it might be, since he was, after all, devastatingly handsome and charming, Lance had basically no experience with sex. Which was fine! He was not a virgin-shamer. There was only some slight internalized virginphobia going on. Anyway, the point was that just because he lacked hands-on experience with another person didn't mean he had no idea about what he liked, or thought he might like. Those ideas may have featured in a few fantasies that equally starred both women and men (okay, mostly Shiro--before! Now he didn't want to get murdered by Keith. He knew Keith would be able to read any Shiro-related thoughts he had, so he tried to suppress them. Even if Shiro made it hard with his big muscles and tight shirts. Hard… big… tight… moving on!)

So Lance had some ideas, sure. But suffice to say, looking back, he has to admit they were a little binary and, despite being at a space military academy, very human-normative.

After things settle on Earth, the paladins stay to help rebuild, which means they actually have a reasonable amount of downtime. This leads to dates, and a kiss, and now, Lance naked in Allura's bed while she, unfairly, sits there in some kind of slip and inspects his junk.

"It's so cute," she assures him. "But where is your pouch?"

Wow. "First of all, A, I dunno what a pouch is." Yeah, they should have foreseen this. Maybe they should have handed each other elementary textbooks on each others' species before they took their clothes off, because Lance realizes he doesn't know what he's going to see if male Alteans apparently have pouches. But onto a more pressing matter... "Second, B, cute?! What, like you have a bigger one?"

"Well." Allura colors, the markings on her cheeks brightening. "It seems unfair to say 'bigger' given our species may have different standards, of course."

"No way, you _do_ have a cock? Let me see!" Offense forgotten, Lance excitedly leans forward. His hands hover over the edges of her slip, but he doesn't touch, waiting for permission. She smiles at him and puts her hands over his, and together they push the hem of the slip up. Once it's up around her waist, she rises onto her knees, and Lance's eyes are drawn towards the center of her.

He watches in fascination as the slit between her thighs he would have at first glance assumed was something else suddenly comes to life, parting into a few tendrils, and from that comes some kind of...tentacle dick. It's not really a tentacle, not long and slender and wiggly; instead, it's thick and smooth, mostly blunt, with an obvious opening at the slightly tapered head. Here he was, having once, in a horny haze, wondered how long was appropriate to wait before inquiring about adding strap-ons to their relationship, and instead she springs it on him the first time as the proposed norm. "Oh, man, princess, you've got a tentacle dick surrounded by tentacles. You truly are the woman of my dreams. Are you really real?" Lance sighs.

"I don't know what a tentacle or a dick is, but I assure you I'm real," she says. She looks pleased at his reaction. "Normally, in Alteans, one set has a--" and here she says something that he can't understand, but sounds to him kinda like 'quizzlesnoot.' "--that can deposit eggs into the pouch of the other set," Allura explains, her manner very proper considering she has her big alien tentacle quizzlesnoot on display.

Speaking of, there's just the slightest problem with that.

"Okay, I respect your culture, but I can't say quizzlesnoot or whatever. Is it cool if I just call it a dick?" Lance asks.

Aghast, Allura says, " _Quizzlesnoot_?"

Lance puts his hands up. "I said I can't pronounce the Altean word! Anyway, we're getting distracted from what's important." He eyes it again and then looks up at her from under his lashes. "Are you gonna fuck me with it?"

"You're sure?" Allura asks earnestly. "I realize now this must be the opposite of what you expected."

Lance grins. "I didn't _expect_ anything." It's true. He never even expected her to love him back, and certainly not to end up here. But they are here now, and right now he's sure he's dying to get that dick in his mouth and his ass, already painfully hard just knowing it's a possibility. "But yes, I am so, so, soooo sure." His hands flex where they rest on her thighs. "Can I touch you now?"

"Yes, please," she says. Together they pull her slip off the rest of the way. He coaxes her to lie back, presses his lips to the newly-revealed bright Altean markings on her ribs and thighs, and then he dives in, greedy.

He touches the slit behind her dick first, tongue darting out to the edges of it. Allura moans and arches up, which Lance takes as a good sign. He dips his tongue inside her; when he withdraws, he drags it up the length of her dick. It's so smooth, except for near the opening at the tip, where there are wavy ridges. Lance considers it. He suckles at the tip, and then slides his tongue inside the opening.

Allura _yells_ and pulls at his hair tightly. " _Lance_!" Concerned, he starts to pull away, but she holds him firmly. "No, no, don't stop, ohhhh."

Lance takes the hint and continues, slipping his tongue back inside her dick, curling up on the outstrokes. He gets into almost a trance, sucking and working his tongue, as Allura pants above him. She starts squirming, and Lance sucks harder, presses a finger into the slit behind her dick. He moans when her tendrils stroke at his neck and at the corners of his mouth, under his jaw, like they're helping keep him in place. Maybe they are, because a moment later her come floods his mouth, and he chokes it all down.

With a groan, he realizes that Allura is still hard--maybe she never gets soft? Which is awesome and means they only have to deal with one recovery period, and it's not like he's had the chance to come yet.

He leans up to kiss her. "Can we--can we get me ready?" he asks, a little shy. He fumbles for the lube he brought in his pocket.

"Tell me what to do," Allura tells him. Her eyes are bright as they trade positions, Lance on his back with Allura over him.

He bites his lip and brings his knees up so his feet are flat on the bed. This isn't going to be the first time fingers have been in him, but it's the first time they'll be someone else's, the first time they'll be followed by something bigger. It's intimidating and sexy, and he shivers.

Lance guides Allura's fingers back. "There," he says, voice low.

Eyebrows adorably furrowed, Allura repeats "Here," with amazement. She presses one slick finger in a little too fast, but it's still so good, finally. "Oh, Lance," she sighs. "It's so tight. You're going to feel so wonderful around me."

He knows it's not even an attempt at dirty talk, just a genuine statement, and that makes it even hotter. He tells her to add another and can feel himself opening up around her fingers. Her fingerpads curl into his prostate, and his own cock jerks on his stomach. This seems to delight Allura, and so she does it again and again, stroking harder inside him until his hips are jerking up and he dribbles precum.

"Let's try it now," Lance says, breathlessly.

Allura pulls out, but rubs the rim of Lance's ass with her thumb, teasingly. God. He would not have guessed human male anatomy was such a mystery to her that she thought they had pouches just an hour ago.

"Should I use some of the slick substance?" Allura asks. She means the lube. At Lance's nod, she coats herself in it, and then Lance spreads his legs, and her dick is nudging at his hole.

The smoothness of it is probably a blessing for this first time -- no flared head to push past -- but it's thick enough on its own that he's glad she goes slow, rocking in with small thrusts. It goes on for ages, but finally she's seated deep inside him. He can feel the tendrils that sit around the base of her dick teasing at his hole, but they don't try to push inside.

With a kiss to his neck, Allura says, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Lance gasps, bringing his legs up to wrap around her waist. "I am _so_ alright. I'll be even more alright in a tick when you start moving."

"Message received loud and clear, Paladin," she murmurs in his ear with a soft laugh. Then she's pulling back, thrusting in again, setting a steady pace. On the next stroke in, she gets the angle perfect, and Lance clings to her (strong, sexy) shoulders and keens.

"There, oh, shit, Allura, please," Lance cries out. Her dick is so fat and blunt that every brush against his prostate feels like just barely not enough. "Harder."

"Beautiful, Lance," she breathes out, doing as he asked and fucking into him faster and deeper. Her dick feels so good in him and Lance hits the mattress with a fist, trying to hold back the orgasm he can already feel building way too fast. He curls his other hand around his own cock, a tight grip at the base. Allura's not done yet: "One day I'm going to put my eggs in you," she says, grabbing at his hips and pressing him down harder into the bed. "Oh," she gasps. "The pods have probably already prepared you for me. Our alchemy could help it take. _Lance._ You'd be so full of my eggs, our children, Altean heirs." She trails off and steals a savage kiss from his mouth. It's a good thing, because he felt himself turn into a whimpering mess from her words, and now the kiss catches his desperate noises.

"Are you close?" Lance begs when they part. "Do it, Allura, I want to feel it inside me." He releases the grip he had on his cock, spreads the precum leaking and starts stroking himself fast and careless.

Allura looks at him in a way that's hot and tender at once. "Yes," is all she gets out before she swoops down for another kiss, pounding into him with that glorious dick. One of her tendrils joins his hand around his own cock.

Lance comes with a long whine, spattering a mess between their chests. After a few final thrusts that seem impossibly deep, Allura stiffens and moans, finding her own release, spreading heat through him. They pant into each other, sharing breath for a moment.

Too soon, Allura pulls out. Her dick doesn't seem any softer, but it does retreat back into her, and she presses her lips to Lance's sweaty face when she lays down beside him. It takes a while for Lance's brain to start functioning again, his body still thrumming, hips and thighs aching. All the while, there are cool fingers stroking through his hair and drawing lines on his back. 

"Hey," Lance remembers. "What was that about eggs? Oh my god, do I have eggs in me right now?" He wonders if it's actually possible, because Allura rests her hand on his stomach and, initial freakiness aside, he finds he doesn't mind the idea.

Allura laughs. "No," she says. "Not yet. We have fertile periods, and mine is not for a while. Perhaps in the future, if you agree. I know you come from a big family..."

Okay, suddenly the thought of being kept full until they have a large family of their own is _really smoking hot._

Lance still feels like jelly, but she's too tempting to let that win out, and he wiggles out of her hold. He cleans her dick first -- the come is oddly tasteless, but that makes it easy to lick up from the length of her, Allura giving pleased little sounds at every lap of his tongue. He takes his time dragging his mouth up to her breasts, which still have streaks of his come on them. And yeah, something about that is definitely appealing, he thinks, taking a hard, dark nipple in between his teeth.

Giggling, Allura grabs at his hair. "Are you trying to go another round?" she teases, and no, he wasn't, but he could work with that. "Lance, darling, it's late and we have a meeting in the morning--"

For all her talk about responsibilities, she doesn't complain when Lance turns his attention to the other nipple and moves his hand down, down, between her legs again.

*

They oversleep their alarm by twenty minutes, but manage to make it into the meeting room with a few moments to spare. Allura takes her seat primly, fixing a last pin in her hair, while Lance tries not to be obvious about how gingerly he sits in his (because yeah, they _did_ go another round and he rode that dick for like an hour, resulting in the second strongest orgasm of his life, with first place also happening last night, obviously).

He should have known better, though, because Keith doesn't miss anything.

"What's wrong with you?" he says to Lance under his breath.

Lance leans back, stretching. "Don't be jealous because I got fucked good last night," he whispers.

"Hm," Keith replies. He's obviously trying to play it cool, but he's frowning. " _Or_ maybe I just know how to take it better because I'm not an amateur," Keith says. "Besides," he adds, pausing as Shiro comes in and drops a kiss in his hair as he passes to the front of the room, and the weird sappy look on his face at complete odds with the evil, smug tone that comes out of his mouth next: "it wouldn't be _me_ this morning."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> -
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/springofviolets).


End file.
